


Unguard

by taizi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi
Summary: “You don’t have to keep an eye on me,” Sanji says quietly, hiding behind his hands for as long as it takes to light a cigarette. “I’m not going anywhere.”





	Unguard

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a 100 words + a pairing prompt on tumblr, when the recent-most chapter at the time had all of us feeling really sad ;v ;

“You don’t have to keep an eye on me,” Sanji says quietly, hiding behind his hands for as long as it takes to light a cigarette. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Luffy frowns at him. “I know that.”

And it isn’t like his captain to lie so plainly, so Sanji risks a glance at him. Luffy is sitting on the kitchen table, legs crossed, hands loose brackets around his ankles. His expression is unguarded and guileless, and more than a little confused.

“Then why are you – “ the cook starts, and then grinds the rest of that question into dust. 

Luffy blinks noncommittally, as though Sanji  _hadn’t_ executed a textbook mutiny barely a week ago, as though there’s no _reason_ for him to be cautious and careful around the captain and the crew he had deserted.

But Sanji knows he’s _lucky_ to be here, to be taken back. And all of this – the packed warmth of his kitchen, and the sea-salt smell of home, and the sounds of his precious nakama wreaking havoc on deck – all of it could disappear again with a simple slip-up, he’s _convinced_ of that. 

“You’re always around,” Sanji finally manages, sounding weak to his own ears. “You’re always – every time I look up, you’re close by.”

And _surely_ it’s because he has his doubts, _surely_ it’s because Sanji can’t be trusted in the same wholehearted way all the others are. But Luffy’s head tips to one side, like an intrigued bird, and his eyes must be the brightest thing for _miles_. 

“Where else would I be?”


End file.
